kurthummelfandomcom-20200215-history
Acafellas
Acafellas is the third episode of Season One of Glee. Storyline After learning that Kurt and Mercedes are good friends, Quinn and Santana talk to Mercedes and learn that she has a crush on him. They convince her to go after Kurt and try to make him her boyfriend. When the New Directions are going to see one of Dakota Stanley's groups', Vocal Adrenaline, rehearsals, Mercedes basicly asks Kurt on a date, even though he does not realize she means it as a date. The New Directions then see a girl, Andrea Cohen, who tells them to not hire Dakota Stanley, calling him a monster. They persist though, and when they meet him for the first time, he tells them his price for being hired, $8,000, plus a $10,000 bonus if they place 3rd or higher. In the hallway later, Rachel and Tina, after seeing how infatuated Mercedes is with Kurt, aproach her and try to get her to see that Kurt is gay, which Mercedes denies. She tells them how she feels about Kurt and how she is tired of being lonely, and walks off. At the car wash, Mercedes asks Kurt is they can just make their "relationship" official now. Kurt says that they aren't in a relationship, and that he is in love with someone else already. When he says this, he looks over to Finn, who bends down for something. In his place where Kurt looked is now Rachel, and Mercedes sees her. Kurt claims that he has been in love with Rachel for several years now to cover up his crush on Finn. Mercedes is very upset by this, and she grabs a rock and throws it through Kurt's car's front window. She start to sing "Bust Your Windows". During the performance, Kurt is seen to be both frozen out of shock and slumped against his car, clearly distraught. When the performance is over, we see that it was a dream sequence. In real life, Kurt is saying angrily that Mercedes busted his window and asks why she would do that. She replies that he busted her heart. She stomps off, leaving a regretful looking Kurt. When Dakota Stanley has been hired by the New Directions, he proceeds to insult everyone of them. His insult to Kurt is that he so much hair spray on that he is flamable. At school the next day, Mercedes approaches Kurt, apologizes for damaging his car, and wishing him good luck with Rachel. Kurt states that he lied to her, that he isn't in love with Rachel. He explains that he's gay and that she is the first person he has ever told. Mercedes accepts him and asks him why he doesn't just confess to the rest of the glee club. Kurt says that he can't and that he just isn't "that confident". The episode ends with the glee club (including Kurt) working on their new number, and having fun. Errors *During the Bust Your Windows number, you can see Kurt in the background bouncing back and forth from standing "frozen in shock" to desperately leaning on the hood at almost every angle change. *Just before the "Bust Your Windows" segment Mercedes throws a rock at the windshield of Kurt's Escalade. The rock goes right through the glass into the car. The windshields of all contemporary cars (like Kurt's) would not behave that way. These windshields are made of laminated glass that cracks but does not break so easily, and would not allow a rock thrown from a few feet away to penetrate it. Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes